


At the Shore of Somewhere

by the_rck



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Homesickness, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: He'd thought he knew what to expect.





	At the Shore of Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Javier Zamora's "Abuelia Says Goodbye."

The Minbari of Jeffrey Sinclair’s time prided themselves on maintaining tradition, but centuries were a very long time. While Jeff’d realized that he’d be leaving behind what he knew-- family, friends, the art and music of Earth-- he hadn’t realized the degree to which Minbar a thousand years before his birth would be an alien place. The historic buildings and locations he’d visited as ambassador had seemed ancient, but few of them had been old enough to pre-date his new temporal address. The food was different, too, and the customs and the language. 

Valen was Minbari but not of Minbar.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a drabble before. I was looking at old prompts, and this happened. The irony is that I was looking at a prompt I had saved from a challenge with a 5K word minimum.


End file.
